bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive14
Wade and Karl Hey, I just corrected the quotes on Wade's and Karl's pages. Is that okay? Because I'm pretty sure Wade says "Huh, Dad?!" instead of "Now Dad?!". Hua Xiong 17:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Just a question I am just wandering, when will the url going to change?Mr.Wikia 13:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Another question, how does this wiki appear on google search like this: Bully Wiki - Scholarship Edition, characters, missions, and more 2 Dec 2007 ... Bully Wiki is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! Cliques - Jimmy Hopkins - Gary Smith - Characters bullygame.wiki'''a.com/ - Cached - Similar I mean how is the Cliques - Jimmy Hopkins - Gary Smith - Characters links appear on google search results? Because I want to do something like this on my wiki,please help.Mr.Wikia 13:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, sorry. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Cracking the game's audio files Omgneroli and I have figured out how to crack the speech.bin file in the PC version of Bully: Scholarship Edition to make almost 100k speech files from the game accessible. I noticed that the process of doing so isn't exactly well-known, considering there seems to be only one tutorial for it online and it's mostly gibberish to those of us who aren't so technologically inclined. I have all of the needed files to perform the extraction publically available for anybody who doesn't have them. '''The speech files reveal a lot about the game and the characters, as many of the files that can be unlocked seem to have been removed before the game's release and would be quite interesting to anybody willing to poke through so many files. Do you think it would be appropriate to host a tutorial for how to do this here on the wikia? I wanted to make sure this was allowed before I went ahead and did anything. Lithane 02:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, yes, that's acceptable - hell, PLEASE do that. I'd love to see the results and it'd make spading so much easier. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Great! I'm glad to hear it. I'll get started on that right away. Should I post it as a page of its own or as a blog post, or...? You'll have to excuse my ignorance; this is the first wikia I've ever really been a part of and I've mostly stuck to editing information that's already existed.Lithane 03:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I made the page. I hope it's sufficient! Lithane 06:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) About the url and voting I believe that we all voted yes for the url to be changed, but I would like to know whats taking so long, it's been three days now and the url is still the same, I know its possible to chnage the url because you asked and it was possible so what's the hold up?.Mr.Wikia 12:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry didn't mean to be harsh, but I really want to see the new url, it'll be much better just like a pro wiki.Mr.Wikia 13:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Did Dan retire? he blocked his talk page from editing!.Mr.Wikia 14:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :1) Yes, Dan retired. :2) Hold your damn horses, I'll ask for the name change when the voting closes - IF I bother asking since if it wasn't for that sockpuppet you'd be the only one bothering about changing the wiki's name. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Will Dan come back?Mr.Wikia 15:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably at some point, yes. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Last thing I'll ask about this, when's the voting's deadline?Mr.Wikia 17:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::The 14th. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Just a heads-up— edited a video on the page for Greaser Challenge to a broken link. Pretty sure it wasn't intended as a helpful edit as they only changed one letter in the link; I've since reverted it. omgneroli! 02:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) More vandalism. Yawn. http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ryan_Kotler&diff=prev&oldid=49100 omgneroli! 01:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thank'ee. That's the second time that IP had vandalized Ryan Kotler's page, and he's the only person who edited it since A-Dust created the article back in 2008. So, I have fully protected the article and deleted the vandalized revisions. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :: —pretty much overwrote the entirety of Casey's talk page with the letter 'q'. omgneroli! 04:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Bully 2 do you know when bully 2 might be released :No, sorry. I'm just a fan, I don't actually have anything to do with Rockstar Games itself. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) IP range Can you do those blocks on BFW too, even though he has not posted there. Dan the Man 1983 23:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ya. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Fighting styles Before I ask you my question, are you familiar with various martial arts besides pro wrestling? Hua Xiong 19:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Somewhat. I took Karate for a few years, my girlfriend did Judo, and I've done some reading on other style. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. I ask that because I've been trying to pinpoint several fighting moves/stances I've seen in Bully, and I need your opinions: ::- First is Chad and Bryce's kick from a distance (which I think I asked about before). The way it's executed, without the first step they take, looks similar to a taekwondo kick like in this video , but I need more opinions on this. ::- Two is Lefty and Vance's stance. I've been looking at Muay Boran stances, but I can't see the resemblance. With all the pictures/videos I've seen, both fists are either closed or open, and are often moving, whereas with Lefty/Vance, the right fist is closed whereas the left fist open, and they're always stationary. That, and Muay Boran requires better physique than Muay Thai (it's taught to advanced Muay Thai students), and as such, it wouldn't make sense for Lefty/Vance to know it when they're weaker than the mid-sized greasers in terms of fighting prowess. ::- Last but not least, the punch that several Townies use from a distance; Isn't that a clothesline? ::Pretty much it for the time being. I've been trying to spade the first two for ages now. Hua Xiong 20:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll have to take a careful look at the game and get back to you. As I remember, the kick Chad and Bryce use looked more like a very poor form of a simple kick to the balls, I always assumed it was used because they were "cheating" at boxing. Specifically I don't remember their knee coming up. :::The Thai kickboxing styles I don't know much about - definitely not enough to know which style has one hand open one clenched in a fist. :::The townie running attack I'll just have to take another look at. If it hits with the fist it's a running punch, if it hits with the arm it's a clothesline. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hua Xiong 06:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with, blocked for a week. Dan the Man 1983 09:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Make that indeffed since it's that guy we ignore. McJeff (talk this way)/ 12:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandal 168.13.127.85 has been vandalizing the character pages with disparaging comments about the bureacrats and admins. Yawn. Lithane 19:26, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of, thanks. IP indeffed. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yet another with a grudge against you? Dan the Man 1983 02:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::It's the same guy dude, how are you not learning to recognize his style yet? McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cause nowadays my mind is elsewhere, usually in the gutter haha! I thought his range was different anyways. Dan the Man 1983 04:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Mind you, I just checked and that IP is from Amsterdam, Netherlands. Dan the Man 1983 04:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Greatings Bully Wiki bureacrats Greatings, I am the admin of the GTA Wiki and cureantly GTA Wiki has a lack of admins, if you are intrested in become admins on GTA Wiki, it would be great to have you guys. I've been reading this wiki for quite sometime and saw the way you guys oporate this wiki and liked it, I even copied your policies for GTA Wiki because I found them quite fair. So please give your thoughts there, good-bye.WikisEditor 14:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Slight correction needed I based the name "Breckind" on the audio files. Turns out the full name, according to the data files, is Mr. "Breckindale". Sorry for the mix up earlier. Hua Xiong 14:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh look, another one. omgneroli! 18:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : 173.74.239.124 Hua Xiong 10:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Hua Xiong 22:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Tough guy 41.136.217.143 Hua Xiong 14:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) A Request Since I cannot delete my own profile and my talkpage, I am requesting for my profile and talkpage to be deleted off this wiki.Mr.Wikia 17:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Declined. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Message On AIM haha :) Enjoy. Dan the Man 1983 22:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Left another dude about something else. Dan the Man 1983 12:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Another, this time it is a MUST SEE! Dan the Man 1983 19:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion Let me know what you think on Beatrice's talk page. Hua Xiong 05:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal 92.3.162.207. Only one edit so far but I suspect it won't stay that way for long. Lithane 19:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well then. User:FukMcjeff(fag) omgneroli! 13:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :You learn something new about yourself every day. Awesome. McJeff (talk this way)/ 14:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Jeff, I did not know you was a faggot. You kept that quiet haha! Dan the Man 1983 17:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I wasn't aware either, but hey. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Next chapter of vandalism Hua Xiong 07:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked him, for a week though. Dan the Man 1983 07:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Considerably less inspired this time: . omgneroli! 22:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I am a big fan of Bully and I hope you do not mind that I borrowed your Bully Wiki Rules for the WWE Wiki if you do mind please let me know --WWEfourlife 16:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind at all, go right ahead and use them. Thanks for asking me though. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Cool, Thanks --WWEfourlife 17:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey McJeff I know you're not part of WWE wiki but could you please comment on this http://wwe.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WWEfourlife I want to become an admin and need some other users' support please give an HONEST review (If you have time) --WWEfourlife 17:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Username Rule Just picked up on this user breaking the latest rule added to the username policy. User:WikisEditor. It looks like he signed up a few months ago so I'm not sure if this was before or after the addition to the username policy. Lithane 18:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It was just after and it's really not a good policy, I'll delete it. Just an inordinate amount of trouble-making editors have Wiki in their names. Mr Wikia, Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool, a couple I forgot... Ironically WikisEditor didn't cause trouble here but he got desysopped over on GTAWiki for repeated plagiarism after being warned, so the pattern continues. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) User changing quotes This user Johnny15257 on here keeps changing Cornelius Johnson's main quote. ZakaryasX 01:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. He hasn't been told about the rule yet so I wouldn't call him a vandal quite yet. I'll just warn him for now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow. seems convinced Gary and Petey are related... omgneroli! 00:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Boring. omgneroli! 11:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) More Locations There are some locations in the game that is not mentioned here on this wiki, like the Boys/Girls Bathrooms, Principal's office, AV Room and there are some class rooms inside the main building that can't be entered, I can't remember exactly I think it was the economis class. It will be a good idea to make a page for each and put them under the locations category.McMob 15:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : What's the point of a Bathroom-page? There are some toilets, some sinks and you can use both of it. Is this really worth making a page? And sorry for my bad English, I hope you get the point. :D Felix. 18:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Having thought it over I think there's actually enough information about bathrooms to warrant having a page. I'm still writing it but it'll be at Bathrooms when it's done. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Uncategorized There seem to be alot of uncategorized pages on this Wiki, will try my best to put them all in their correct category.McMob 14:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Category: Bully I was about to go through and check if there were any pages still lumped with the 'Bully' category; looking at the category page, however, I noticed you removed all the page content. Are all articles linked to that category now unlinked? It's probably a stupid question, but I didn't notice the remaining pages connected with the category being edited to remove it. omgneroli! 13:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, yesterday I went through and removed Category:Bully from the last few articles that still had it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 14:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I guess this means I can stop spamming you every time a vandal hits ;) Also culpa mea on the Ray Hughes page—there were so many intermediary edits I got sloppy and did a copy-paste job on it. Out of curiosity, is there any way to rollback to a particular edit further back in a page's history when a vandal has performed multiple edits? omgneroli! 12:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I mess up with copypaste all the time over on eq2i. It happens. :There's no fast way to rollback over multiple vandals. You have to go into the history, select the version of the page you want to roll back to and save it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Learning curve Hey, Jeff. I was just wondering if there's any sort of standard for how long blocks should be imposed based upon the offence, one week for minor things, so on and so forth. This, for example—they undid their edit, as you can see. I'd hate to be gung ho and jump into things dishing out blocks when it's not standard practice for what I guess might constitute minor offences. - omgneroli (leave a message) 15:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :We have a page on blocking, Bully Wiki:Blocking Policy. Although, Dan and I don't really bother with the "good faith" part of the policy for the most part. In my way of looking at it, a user who spams hate speech or blanks a page and replaces it with the word 'fuck' ten times, isn't ever going to be a good faith contributor and there's no reason to try to be nice to them. :When I'm trying to decide what to do about a particular user the first thing I do is check his contributions history. If I see good faith edits in it, I usually assume that they didn't know about whatever rule they just broke and so I'm nice about it. That is, I leave them a warning but I try to be as nice and human-sounding as I can be when leaving it (for example, here). If on the other hand I see nothing but vandalism I don't hesitate to block for a longer time. Most first blocks are from one day to one week. Second blocks are from one week to one month, and third blocks are usually infinite. :Honestly, a guy who vandalized and then cleaned up after himself, I'd either block for a day or ignore it depending on my mood. Either way if you block leave a message on the guy's talk page with a dif of what he did to get blocked (for example). Unless all his contributions were vandalism, in which case you can just block him and forget him. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, that makes sense. Thanks for getting back to me. I gave the Ray Hughes serial editor a week block after they performed exactly the same gibberish edits / vandalism after being warned (and with no history of good edits). Does that seem fair or should I have gone with something shorter? - omgneroli (leave a message) 16:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::After an ignored warning, I usually skip ahead to Block 2. So one week was fine but you could've gone 2 weeks or even a month without overdoing it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Will keep that in mind. Thanks for the pointers! - omgneroli (leave a message) 21:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Olsen's page Just wanted to ask why you put an indefinite block on his page for edit-warring. I think Lithane just had a little trouble getting the page to show the quote properly; if you look at the revision history, it's his attempts (3 in a row) at getting the quote back to the way it was, preceded by the IP's original edits (2 in a row). - omgneroli (leave a message) 21:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandal 98.109.112.141. Adding bullshit categories, wiping pages, general vandalism. Lithane 23:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I only meant to put one week on it. I usually go with a 1 week protection when an unhelpful IP targets a particular page, beats blocking them. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Please help My name is Joel, I made a gta wiki account NssJ I was banned for no reason from The Tom I was not able to edit even my own talk page, to ask why. I emailed wikia support. they can't/won't get involved in individual wikis so i created a 2nd accound "helpme1" and tried to leave messages on bureaucrat pages, and was blocked again. by Dan the Man 1983 I don't know gta crazy, I have nothing to do with him. I dont want 2 accounts. I just wanted someone to listen to my case. I had no other visible way for me to try and speak up, than create the 2nd one. I have done nothing but productive work in gta wiki since i started, but No one is taking the time to see that, I read on their talk pages, they have blocked others that could be gtacrazy, just in case it was, with no proof. To me, this is misuse of power. It violates policy: "what staff should not do" No warnings, no explanation, and blocking me from even editing my own talk page, so I really have no chance to speak up for help. It is really frustrating. I just wanted to be a productive member of the gta wiki community, and I got tossed aside on assumptions. please help. thank you for your time, Joel NssJ 11:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki KKK is back, now as "Member of KKK". -- Ilan xd 13:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Beta mission To play this mission, you have to replace this particular mission script with another one (I don't think the Chpater matters). The guy who posted that video replaced it with The Tenements, hence why the name came up as such. Hua Xiong 20:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Copyright vioation OH MY GOD! Seriously? How was my page on quotes hurting anything? HOW???? How was it a f--ing violation copyright? What the h--l? I just thought that it would be a nice addition consdering you only have one quote for each character. I mean, come on! On the introduction page of sites, it explains how this site is open to the PUBLIC and ANYONE can edit ANYTHING????? Just please tell me what I was doing wrong. 23:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry you're upset, but excessive use of dialogue from within the game is a violation of copyright by written US law, that's all there is to it. Jeff (talk this way)/ 01:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Your avatar I've always been wondering. Who is that in your avatar? Hua Xiong 11:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :That's the character I play in Everquest 2. Jeff (talk this way)/ 14:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Incompetence http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.185.114.43 I'm getting sick of undoing this guy's edits, and I'm fairly certain he's that old poster who got banned for writing in poor spelling and grammar, as well as introducing many factual inaccuracies. Hua Xiong 17:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I've left him a final warning. If he does it again and you notice before I do, let me or one of the other staff know and we'll block him. Jeff (talk this way)/ 17:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, whaddya know... http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.185.114.43 The guy decides to continue with the poor rewrites. Hua Xiong 01:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bif_Taylor&diff=53650&oldid=53645 and http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boys%27_Dorm&action=history : I don't think he understands how wikia works...but still, all these pointless rewrites littered with spelling and grammatical mistakes are just...ugh... : Can you please undo his edits in the second link, since I don't have the power to revert all edits done by a user? Hua Xiong 16:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Regretfully indeffed. He has a chance to post on his own talk page and start communicating, but I doubt he'll take it - an increasing amount of Wikia editors are seemingly unwilling to edit their own talk pages for any reason. Jeff (talk| ) 22:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC)